bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Notice: Although my exams are over and I'm a free man, I'm not accepting review requests at the minute. Sorry for the inconvenience, but right now, I simply couldn't be bothered. Archive I archived my page... again :P Things were getting seriously long, so if you wanna re-open an old conversation, then simply put RE: before the section and fire away. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Potter Just because I can, this is where my section'll be. :L Anyways, I'm BACK! :D :D How's the fort been holdin' up, Hiroshi? :Blehh... NF is a terrible place now. *shutters* But, sorry, I don't have tnt... right now, at least. xD ::I suggest asking IV about it, 'cause he would know a lot more about it than I would. Sorry I couldn't be much help. WoS Hey Ken. No worries. If anything, since I have a bunch of characters, I can always start another story from someone else's perspective and come back to our's. As for your involvement, I may have you jump in sooner in terms of fighting something, which will raise concerns for your character and allow you a reason to come find mine. Northstar1012 15:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it'll be a quick skirmish. Just enough to get your character to wonder what's going on and have him go after Kenta and Shingo. Northstar1012 16:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ken, you're up when you have the time. Also, how are you digging the story so far? Northstar1012 14:28, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Didn't know if you got my last message above but you're up whenever you get the chance :) Northstar1012 18:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey buddy, you're up whenever you get the chance. Though, if i may ask, I'm trying to get your character away from the crowd and into a lesser populated area as to not draw too much attention, as well minimizing potential damage done to your surroundings. Also, how does your character access his powers? Does he have to leave his body and enter a spirit form? And after this skirmish, which won't take long, I would like for Tyrell to head towards where he sent Kenta and Shingo. Unless this is out of your character's personality and wouldn't do that. I'm just trying to add enough time to allow my characters to deal with something when they arrive at the slums and when you arrive. I would say about a half an hour has passed from the time the shinigami left up until now. Is that alright with you? Northstar1012 16:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the update! Your go! Northstar1012 18:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Let me give you a background on what you're fighting. This thing is a sort of morphing blob that can take on any shape it wants. It can stretch and distort parts of its body, and even open up holes inside him. Its basically completely primal, working on pure instinct. Though it can take on the shape of other people, it can only do so for a limited amount of time. Its secondary ability is produce these spikes that work as weapons. The spikes can come out anywhere on his body, but he can't fire it. The spikes are strong enough to stand up to bladed attacks, but if their opponent is strong enough, they can slice through them. These things aren't that strong, they just surprise people with their abilities. If you're fast and strong, it won't take long to take them out. I just don't want to pull a bullshit move and spring up things on you since i know i don't have a formal written page about them. Northstar1012 19:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, buddy, you're up. Northstar1012 14:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you ready to rp? Hey Kenji, are you up for a rp with Kuro Majutsushi?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 17:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Jinki Fragment, The Awaking is the title and its your go.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) your go, and if you can, go on the wiki chat its bit faster to tell each other its their post. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 13:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your post on Jinki Fragment, The Awakening.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Your up, time to face a hollow lol.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations I had to write something to Kai, but as I wrote it, I remembered something. It may be five days late, but I wish to extend to you a congratulations. I looked at your Kenji Hiroshi character, and it's been an entire year since you first started his article (the exact date being July 16, 2010). And for that, as the Head Admin of BFF, I'd like to say you've done a fantastic job. You've come a long way Kenji, and I hope to see even more great ideas come from you over the next years or so. :) So, once again. Great job with Kenji. Not many people can stick out a main character and put a year's worth of effort into them, and still have them involved in their Wikia doings and such. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Munashimeisei Hi how you doin Kenji, I am wondering would it possible that a Munashimeisei of kenji could be created? Almost like an opposite side of his, the emotions that he hates but taking on a form. Just wanted to know what you would think of the idea?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 03:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I see, but what do you think of the race in general?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 14:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Kenji they where kinda inspired by your race and the Diabolus. Its a race that you don't see everyday.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 14:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes but hopefully the Munashimeiseicould have something against your race. I would like to see how they would react to eachother, I do understand you have alot of RPs at the moment and I still working out the final detials on my race. But whenever you have more time, would you like to put your race up against mine. I still need one of the Munashimeiseithat can travel through all of the worlds it can't be Nāgaichi but I am workling on Ashura Jishou at the moment. So see what you think about that match up :).~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see how the Arcanist would react to them''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 15:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the one I would use is Ashura and he is almost finished I just need to put him together.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hahaha hey pal! Been awhile since I was here =P But I wanted to inform you that I made my first melee-character after all this time. lol Well I dont have it all sorted out but I have the pics there at least so the ideas is there just have to finsish it some in the morning before work and then some afterwards well here it is...Hisashi Kazuhiro ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 05:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC)'' i blame cream cheese and squirrels.....hm Im not quite sure where I want to take Hisashi. If you couldnt tell I separated my MCs across three universes. Raze wil be Mc in Bleach Trinity with his ally/rival Yuuma and future brother in/law Kamina. Haruki and Azami and Kujina will be the MCs in me and your universe, and Van will be my MC for the Gavity force story as a whole. lol. Whew...I'm glad that everything is sorted. Now i just have to get the energy to think of more zan. oh your posts as well when you do gt the chance =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 19:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey pal. Still your post as well as me having few questions =P Is there anything that th Kyutai can't do exactly? And When do you want to get that Ginjo vs Bansui RP started? [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 16:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well you just took away my idea with first sentence lol. I was planning on utilizing water in the healing regards (thinking avatar here) and seemingly "wash away" death and bring someone back to life granting him a water-like body in the process so normal attacks flow through him but kido and zanapakuto abilities do damage as normal and electrical kido is pretty much near instant K.O if used by a kido master. And he would have a small degree o water control. But since you said it cant revive I suppose I can just make something else up....no need to reserve the blue orb for me anymore then =P [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah. its all good. I'll make my own things up and work with that instead. Dnt worry about it. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 01:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha thank pal. And no problem I understand completely lol. I've been creating so many characters its not even funny =P In fact I'm about to create Raze's main antagonist =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 07:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ken...sorry in advance if this has spelling errors. Im getting ready for work and running about. But I'm gonna be gone for the weekend almost immediately after getting off of work so I was wondering if you could update me on anything that occurswhile im gon like the progression of the espada and such. Or what in the world Ten is talking about when he says there are people in the community complaining about the GF. Even though the Gf is the MAJORITY of the active community. Personally I think they are all just tired of seeing the Gf all over the place. Hence the threats to disband it, though I relly hope that not to be the case. As even if they disabnd it we can still refer to ourselves as such cause it really doesnt break any rules at all. But yea...GRreat job with Igai! I like him alot...him and Ruiko would be fast friends. lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 13:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) So Im guessing since there are still updates occuring that things didnt hit the fan while I was away and the Gf is still together. lol. Hmmm I guess everything settled down. And I dont think its as much Sei as it is Ten cause Sei actually tries to help, Ten just wants to delete things for soem odd reason...I dont think he realizes by threatening with deletion he will scare away any new users from even coming to the site in the first place. But whew...I made it back from my trip in one piece...Im fairly happy. Though i was near death cause I didnt want to leave my lady back upstate....bleh. Oh well haha. And yessir! I have my chatango at RazeOfLight. Just drop me a line on here and ill get on . [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I figured it was just him saying that there were alot and didnt think we would actually question him about it. Oh well. in any case...ya well when my friend came to get me, my lady was with him but then when we got back upstate we had to take her home and it was so hard to let her go.I was at her door with her for like 15 mins lol . But we went up to columbia...in SC here in the states. And I was dumbfounded even the mcdonalds was freackin huge!!! I felt so tiny there haha. But I just felt like I wasnt gonna make it back cause we were gaming it up on Lost Planet 2 and Alien Earth defense force. So I figured we wouldnt remember to get me back. And not to mention there is a family renting out a few rooms in his house and one of them is a total babe and he hasnt made a move at all! I shook my head in shame and took his man card cause I wouldve been walked casually into her room and made something happen =P [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing As the title says Kenji, so basically for a few parts Hotaru is looking for Jinta? No problem there.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Heh, no problem mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:29, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Kenji, by the way, I hope you haven't forgotten about our RP and all, because it's your turn. Oh and can you give your opinion on Rin's zanpakutou? I'm gonna use him in a RP against Raze's revamped (again) Yuuma so yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:26, July 26, 2011 (UTC) True, but I need to give him an extra ability, as his primary ability takes quite a while to work....have any ideas perhaps?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thanks, I'll credit you for that! But, how about I tweak it slightly, so like you said, it sends a wave of information into their brains, overloading their thought processes etc. However, the information sent into the brains is in the form of the calculations that is actually an ability that Rin chooses out of his arsenal. Then the calculation is flowed throughout the nerves etc and will force them to use the attack, unless they are able to resist because of their high spiritual power and willpower or something. Then after they use the attack, Rin can counter it with one of his calculations, and get atleast one hit on the opponent or something. How's that?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate![[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem mate. By the way, I really like what you've done with Ashido, I really liked the character, and you made him more awesome.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know right! Come on chat though, Raze, Junior and everyone are on. It'll be fun to talk there.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way Ken, do you mind if I create a character who can use Yuengiri, and was taught from Yoshiaki before he died or something? If you don't mind that is.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:44, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Could he be a teacher in the Yuengiri Academy?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:23, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, I have a great concept in mind, hope it works out well though, anyways, I won't let you down.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :P. Oh and great work with Igai, loved the quote, take that Aizen! :P[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Who isn't lol.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You mind if he teaches all the young people in the Academy, like Jinta and all? I have a really good quote for him and all, that is directed to them, so I was just wondering.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) By the way, here he is, he isn't complete yet but can I have a quick opinion on him? When you have the time.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, and I sure will :D[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 22:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kenji, by the way, do you mind if I use the same concept of swordsmanship mastery that you've used for Kentaro's swordsmanship for Shiju? Of course he won't have as much length as Kentaro's. And after Shiju's done, would you like to RP with him, if possible with Kentaro? I want to prove his power without actually fightin an OP character or whatever. Give me a reply when you can, thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 03:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, and of course, that will be awesome.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 10:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with it, cause I'm about to die as well! Lol[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kenji, can you just tell me how Shiju's Yuengiri section is? I don't know what else to add.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool, that's really helpful. Thanks for that :D[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem, and I hope you like the additions to Shiju, I have to sleep now, so I'll post tomorrow, night.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kenji, by the way, I asked this to Deus, so I'll ask you. It's for a character I'm creating, well developing is a better term. Anyways, would this be in ANY way Plausible? Ok, so you know ALL about the Hogyoku's ability to grant someone's wishes have they enough power blah blah blah right? And you know of the Sokyoku probably? Ok, so would it be possible in ANY way for a fragment (basically a TINY piece of the Sokyoku) be split from the big flame bird (forgot it's name, cause it's called something else) and then be affected by the Hogyoku inside Rukia's body? And then once interacting with Aizen's HUGE spiritual power it forms into a type of being, which I name "Fragment" ok. This fragment would have secretly been "sleeping" in Soul Society, as Aizen, through unknown means, finds out about this being and takes it to Hueco Mundo, where it's STILL sleeping. Even as Aizen feeds it more reiatsu and exposure to the Hogyoku, it only turns into a child. Ok, and you know how the Hogyoku "awoke" because of a life-death situation and all, twice to be precise. As the being was thrown into the Forest of Menos, a Menos tried to kill it, causing it's inner power to awaken. Once it did, it turned into a teenager, with flame manipulation (from Sokyoku bird), illusion related abilities (from Aizen) and some of Rukia's Ice related abilities (due to the Hogyoku being inside her at that time) as well as this dude having his own zan. Ok, tell me what you think, I hope I explained it right.[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ash9876 Student Ash] (Let's learn together!) 08:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks, he doesn't actually gain his Hogyoku, but is born because of his Hogyoku inside Rukia's body and the fragment (which is him) had made contact with it, and became a little organism you could say. Then just as Aizen took the hogyoku out of Rukia's body, it made contact with Aizen's spiritual power forming slightly more as well as having it's own flame based abilities, it now had ice and illusion abilities. THEN Aizen could've possible sensed another spike in power from somewhere just after he took the Hogyoku out of her body, returned to the Soul Society, found the little organism thing, now in the form of a.....feather I guess. Took it to Hueco Mundo, and fed it both his own reiatsu and the hogyoku's influence, although it only formed into a small child, having no power aside from lieutenant level spiritual power, and then the rest happens.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, the article's here, although I haven't done much, and yeah lol. But I have to be wary of Sei and Ten though....oh well, it's my first time making a mistake, it won't be too big of a deal.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi there. Kenji, here's the next chapter. Just to let you know, I, along with Stephanie Meyer, have a license to write possibly crappy romance (I also have a license to kill, which should probably be taken from me as soon as possible, haha). Though the quality of mine is somewhat justified by the two's horrible social skills and being generally emotionally stunted, and yet, it makes sense as it's displayed many times that the two are attracted to each other. Tell me if it's out of character or bad if you would, please Kenji. If so, I'll probably spend less time on it. And like Gai, Haruko, Nika, and Gunha, I've finally found a way to convey Hizashi's speech patterns, a mix of sesquipedalian and a bunch of odd verbal mannerisms that emphasise her aloofness, which I (and Gai) coin 'Hizashi-speak', so yay for me! And irony tastes like chicken, apparantly. It's callback to my previous story. ...Anyway, enjoy, and if you have the time, tell me what you think as always pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of joining Naruto Fanon, but decided against it for some reason I can't remember. Good luck with your storyline on there, Kenji. And thank you for that, Kenji^^. I was pretty worried that the romance would cause a plot tumor and generally be a pain to read due to Gai and Hizashi's social skills which leave something to be desired and inexperience with love, but I'll lessen the focus on it so I balance it out. If I get stuck on which direction to take the story, I usually cut to another character to show what they're doing or the like. (The real reason I didn't show Haruko's fight against Kagirinai is because I didn't have all of Akkio's info on my laptop when I was writing the story, and I might change her Zan yet again.) And yeah, I wanted to add an extra dimension to Hizashi's character with sesquipedalian, you probably see her just as 'Gai's-ten-years-older-love interest' at the moment, don't you, Kenji? The next chapter will give her the majority (if not all) of the focus so that I can flesh her out a bit and show and develop her relationships with the rest of the other main characters besides Gai. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that I could become committed to Naruto Fanon, while I like the series, I'm not a massive fan as well. Two's enough for me in my opinion. Anyway, the start of the next chapter's up if you want to read it, Kenji. Not much there, but still... PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Almost forgot: I mistranslated Haja. It's meant to be Itten (一天, Empryean), like Itten: Haja Kensē (一天・破邪顕正.) Sorry about that, Kenji. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, the first two parts are up. Enjoy. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, it's been expanded upon, dunno if you find LOLcats funny Kenji, I'm neutral to it, it's kinda old to me. Check it out if you have the time and tell me what you think, please. I've paused the storyline until I can think of a Doll for this character. Do you have any ideas for her, please Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) True, it all depends on one's delivery. I honestly didn't find my LOLcats reference all that amusing, so I might have a one-off joke where Nika brings it up again and Gunha flips at her, partly because he doesn't like cats and references to memes. And yes, Nika is partly evil, as she's pulling a similar thing that Ginjo has going on in the actual manga right now. Considering the contents of the pictures (Sayaka is just that persuasive, Hizashi was just that intoxicated, and Nika was just that manipulative), it's a given that Gai would get an epic gusher, no matter how much he would attempt to deny it. Nothing's seen except other's reactions, as always with stuff like that in my stories. With the Donkey Kong part, I heard the saying somewhere a while back, and I thought I'd expand on it. I think I ruined the joke, but I dunno, and it keeps up the trend of something bad happening to Haruko every chapter. And thank you for the idea Kenji, it's awesome. I was originally thinking of making Yuuko a Shinigami, but I've already got Hizashi and Haruko, so I decided against it. I'm not too interested in the Bount as their filler arc was terrible in my opinion, but its a slightly refreshing change of pace from Arrancar, Shinigami, and a Mototsu. Also, could I make Gunha a Forun-juu, please Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you tell me what you think of this character's concept if you have the time please, Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Thank you for letting me modify Gunha into a Forun-juu, Kenji. Of course, Kachihi gets his pink hair from Hizashi. While he has some of Gai's techniques and his Fullbring is similar to Kakusei, later on, he resembles Hizashi more than he does Gai, especially in personality. And there's a bit of Nika thrown in, as he's being raised by her after TBTP ends. ...I can only imagine his speech patterns and the horror they will be to write or even comprehend. Shining Onslaught is my own version of Getsuga, when I started here, I saw how much hate the Getsuga using characters got, so I decided to create the technique. Looking at Kentaro, I see that he and Kachihi could get along just fine, it'd be interesting to see them interact haha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking foward to reading that story, Kenji. Kachihi does get inspiration for crazy plans and his forms of payback from Nika, otherwise he's pretty reserved like Hizashi and Gai. Nika's name does literally mean "Devil Woman" in Latin, which is highly fitting and explains why others call her that. And yea I saw Rei Furasshu on Kusaka Kori, it's a great technique and he's an awesome character. I should probably get to developing Shining Onslaught variants on Gai and Kachihi like you've done with Kusaka. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Kenji. My laptop's screwing up on me, and I don't know when the 'net will get fixed, but I think it may hold until Monday, when my credit resets. Anyway, Igai is unique amongst Arrancar for being calm and composed, though he's not as "unique" as Nika, though your storylines are more serious than mine. Nika's already taken over Soul Society, btw. Anyway, his interactions with Yuiitsu sound adorable ^^. Powers and Abilities, "Great Spiritual Energy"? Don't see that everyday, good job on that pal. Assimilated powers are interesting, Eienrai can do something along the lines of that as well, but it involves cannibalism for him. Sorry for the brief review, could cut off at any minute. Anyway, he's certainly interesting and well-written, Kenji. 10/10. Good job, pal. Also, could I give Hizashi a Heiki, please? Giving her a KS would screw with your continuity. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Computer's fixed ^^. On Igai, no worries. And yeah, I'll just wait for Raze to get back so that I can hear his response about Heiki. Kenji, I was wondering, could I use a variant of Igai's Power Assimilation for Nika, please? I kinda want to give her a new weapon, but I want to keep her Vectorales as story-only. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kenji. And I'll probably catch Raze tomorrow afternoon, since I have exams tomorrow, which irritates me to no end. Also, I'm looking foward to seeing your revamp of the Yuengiri page. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Agh...So much studying...Anyway, could you tell me what you think of Gunha so far, please Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kenji. You're right, her looking past his physical appearance was one of the reasons that he developed feelings for her. While I don't usually go for completely realistic with my characters, I'm happy that I added that in, since it adds another dimension to him. I immediately thought of Gunha's Zan before I made the character, but I wanted to balance it out so it wouldn't seem hax. Also, I've seen the Yuengiri page, you've done a good job with that, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I got permission from Raze to create a Heiki. I won't give Hizashi Gunha and Nika variants, considering that she's well...incredibly toughcompared to Nika and Gunha. Giving her the ability to bend time and space to her will is...well, hax. Also, I gave Gokai a major revamp and decided to make him/her the last member of my six main characters. Could you give me an idea for his/her Zan, please? I honestly hope you aren't put off by him/her. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) TvTropes gives me a lot of ideas with personalities and stuff. And thanks for that, Kenji ^^. That would be an awesome nickname for Kenji, but there's always Raijin (Thunder God). It's funny, when creating my main characters, I kept looking at this. Looking back, while Gai is obviously the hero (for a given value of hero), Hizashi, Gunha, Nika, Gokai, and Haruko aren't really fixed in one role. Their roles are very flexible and can switch depending on the situation. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Sorry for the late reply- I'm just expanding on your original concept for her by adding in a minor ability, which I hope will suit her. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I do believe I've nearly finished her Shikai, but I'm not sure if it's overpowered or not, should I get rid of that sense manipulation, Kenji? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) They all must be used seperately. Stopping the opponent in their tracks with sense manipulation before letting loose a storm of blades point-blank is hax. I actually based it off Kenji's new Zan, with its three forms. Thanks for that, Kenji^^. Also, could you archieve my talk page for me, please? I don't know how to do that. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that, Kenji ^^. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Junior Hey, Ken. To tell the truth I sorta think we got off on the wrong foot with that whole Arcanists thing happening. Trust me I don't want to bring that back up at all, but I did want to make amends, still feeling responsible abit. So here I am officially apologizing. Also I was wondering if you wanted to check this out and mind co owning this article with me pal. It's fine if you decline just wanted to find someone who I know is good with characters and skilled at RP's aswell. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aight, pal --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 11:20, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey As I know you don't use Chantago I won't ask you to join my newly made chat. But I need to know would you like the second rank in the Squard Divino. Kenji would be perfect and don't worry it would be months before you even would use him for it. Just I need a character that is stonger than Kiyoshi Souzou, Rei Yume the thrid but slightly weaker than Masanori the leader rank 1. And before you say anything I have just started to make his Bankai and Sozoshin jinzen power so he has yet to reveal his real power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 09:55, July 29, 2011 (UTC) http://bffwgf.chatango.com thats the link.: The Twilight of Your Despair 19:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Translater Hey there Kenji, i was just wondering what translater you use. I need new one because for my made up names i cant get kanji or romanji thx in advance GunzOfWolfz 18:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hoy! I just want to congratulate you for your efforts on Ino, its unique how she can use healing for so many different things, reminds me slightly of Tsunade - although it is worthy of note that you should try to find a ''theme ''that fits her very nicely as opposed to expand on every possible aspect of Kidō - Hiroya's theme for example is sheer Spiritual Control, he's a Kidō Prodigy besides, but that is his actual theme. At present state however, it would appear that Hadō is Ino's least proficient method of Kidō; as since Kidō is such an incredibly expansive art it naturally means that actual skill-level in the given areas would wary. Because remember buddy, magic can VERY easily become overpowered. Right, posted a continuation right now for the reason that my net had a break-out. Anyhow, if you want suggestions or whatever else, I'm always on Chatango; such things are in my opinion better discussed there anyhow. Njalm 21:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Additionally, could you inform me of the abilities of the remaining Kyutai? given how I'm frankly quite curious :)